


Missing piece

by silent_diamond



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_diamond/pseuds/silent_diamond





	Missing piece

* * *

* * *

He lost all sense of time in this nothingness. All he could see around him was infinite black space. He couldn’t remember anything but his name, bright lights that got him here, blinding him and making him numb. He could still smell gasoline and smoke oozing from his car, a sharp metallic taste on the tip of his tongue. At least he could hear the voices of people he assumed were his family. He wished he could remember, then maybe this place wouldn’t be so empty. He wondered what kind of life was he leading? Was he even alive? Is his family still there? Perhaps, these voices came from hidden depths of his mind, some memory that was far, too far from his reach.

Through the fog he could glimpse certain images, distorted pictures of his loved ones. One such being the image of a beautiful women, holding a small child in her arms. Sometimes, he thinks about them. He wonders about his daughter. Is she still young, still wandering the fields of innocence? Does she still see the world trough innocent eyes or did the harsh reality already settle in? Is he still being visited by his family, do they hold on to the hope that he will live on, or are they giving up on him? He wishes he could know, he wishes he could open his eyes and see the world all over again, to see anything really, because he didn’t think he could hold on to this darkness anymore. What if this was just some sort of torture he would have to go trough, with his faded memories, desperately trying to hold on to something? Maybe this was some sort of a nightmare, with fear taking over every part of his mind? If only he could wake up, if only he could escape, then maybe he could find that everything was the same as the way he left it and that his wife was next to him with their perfect daughter.

Suddenly, a sensation in his toes, quickly enveloping the rest of his body. He heard his voice as if in a dream, screaming in pain, finally, he could feel something. He was greeted by a sight, not unlike that one that ended his journey, he could hear the nurses calling out for doctors. Apparently, he had been in this state for 15 years and they were preparing to turn off the machines, the only thing that kept him alive. They’ve given him sedatives to calm down, like he didn’t have any right to panic, and then he could feel darkness taking over again. When he woke up for the second time, they asked him a series of questions that he didn’t have the answer to, like what was his name? Does he know who his family was? He didn't.

After looking trough his records briefly, they told him his name and sent him off to live with people he didn’t know anything about. When he arrived there, the doors were opened by the women in her mid 40s, he felt a prickle in the back of his mind, like his subconscious was giving him a sign that he knew her, but he came up blank. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and a bright smile that lit up her face. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him as she yelled for another girl to come downstairs and she invited him into his former home. The girl came in running and when she saw him, her mouth fell open in shock, disbelief written across her face. As it turned out, they were his family, his wife’s name was Emily and his daughter’s name was Meg.

They told him how their life has been without him in it, how well his daughter has been doing in all of her classes, how successful his wife has become. They showed him pictures of before the accident, but all he could see was a man that he could never be again. They expected that he would regain his memories, but the doctors said that was unlikely. They hoped that with the right treatment and the right people helping him, there was hope. They expected him to be the same man he was before the accident , but he missed too much , his daughter’s first day of school, his wife’s path to success, many birthday parties trough the years and so many more happy moments. They wanted him to become the man that looked at him from those pictures, Michael Smith, a loving husband and a father, but what they simply couldn’t grasp was that the man from those pictures was long dead. He knew that they would leave him once they realised that there was no hope, that they would give up on him.

And he was right, of course he was right, after all who would stay with a person that was only a shadow of who he used to be, an empty shell of a man? They were with him for longer then he thought they would be, but was that really a good thing, was it a good thing that he was still alive? Would it be better if the machines were turned off before he woke up, keeping him in an eternal slumber? He didn’t know.


End file.
